A three arm, randomized double-blind study designed to determine the efficacy of two regimens of combination nucleoside antiretroviral therapy and a regimen of monthly alternating nucleoside therapy for improving survival in HIV-infected persons with advanced disease (CD4<50mm3) and>6 months prior nucleoside therapy.(ACTG 193)